


Music To My Ears

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-13
Updated: 2002-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A few people in the West Wing finally get a clue, thanks to some music.





	Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Music To My Ears**

**Summary: A few people in the West Wing finally get a clue, thanks to some music.**

**Category: Josh/Donna**

**Rating: PG**

**Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anyone with TWW, nor do I own "I Wanna Be There" by Blessid Union of Souls, "Flavor of the Week" by American Hi-Fi or any other songs referenced to in my story. Don't sue. Italics means it's a song.**

 

"DONNA!!" Josh shouted, startling several aides. "What?" came her angry retort. "Do you have the 302 Bill notes?" he asked. Donna pulled them out from a precariously balanced stack and handed the file to him. "Uh, Josh, it's 9:30."

"Yeah?"

"Were you planning to leave any time soon?"

"No. It's still early; there's another good two hours of work time, Donna! The night is young!" He grinned and returned to his office. "And my boss is deranged lunatic," Donna muttered.

Donna looked up at the clock. 11:35. She turned to her computer and changed the song that was playing. "She paints her nails, and she don't know, he's got her best friend on the phone. She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes- are all he gives to her. And he's got posters on the wall, of all the girls he wished she was. And he means everything to her. Her boyfriend, he don't know anything about her, he's too stoned, Nintendo, I wish that I could make her see, she's just the flavor of the week." Donna sang along softly. Josh came out of his office into the nearly empty hallway and followed the music. It was a slightly familiar song, one he'd hear on the radio sometimes. "It's Friday night, she's all alone, he's a million miles away. She's dressed to kill, the TV's on, he's connected to the sound. And he's got pictures on the wall, of all the girls he's loved before. And she knows all his favorite songs. Her boyfriend, he don't know anything, about her..." "Cool song," Josh commented. Donna nodded. "Kinda describes your recent local gomers." Donna turned to him with an angry look. "Josh, look. You're keeping me here this late to work on some bill, the least you could do was try to keep you mouth shut!" Josh raised his eyebrows slightly. "I was just saying, the guy sounds like, I dunno, Dr. Freeride-"

"Oh for God's sakes, Joshua, would you shut up!" Donna turned of the song and pulled up a different one as Josh started to walk away. This one was slower, with a guitar as opposed to the drums and bass of the last song. "Won't you let me catch your fall, won't you let me lend a hand. Those lonely eyes have seen it all, but love's too blind to understand. Cause you don't know what you have, till your everything is gone. You need someone to show you how to live again." Donna sang along, from her heart this time. Josh paused to listen better. "I wanna be there when you're felling high, I wanna be there when you wanna die. I'm gonna light your fire, I'm gonna feel your flame, I wanna be there when you go insane. I wanna be there when you're feeling down, and I'll be there when your head is spinnin' round, gonna be you lover, gonna be your friend, gonna be there till the end." Josh sighed slightly. He knew why Donna was playing this song- it was everything she was and did for him. She'd been there last December, when he'd nearly lost it. He cocked his head slightly to catch the next verse. "You wouldn't know that I was there, cause I have been there all the time. And if I had my way I'd hold you in my arms, and leave this madness all behind." That was one of Donna's favorite lines in the song. It always made her think of Josh. The whole song did, actually, but that one line really did it for her. "Cause you've got so much to give, but you throw it all away, and all you've got to show for who you are is pain. And I've got so much to give, if you'd only let me in. I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend. You'll believe in love again. I wanna be there in the pouring rain, I wanna be there when you call my name, I'm gonna light your fire, I'm gonna feel your flame, I wanna be there when you go insane. I wanna be there when I'm outta town, and when your whole damn world is crashing down, I'm gonna be your lover, gonna be your friend, I'm gonna be there till the end." Both Josh and Donna were slightly lost in thought when Sam came in. Josh heard him first and spun around. "Hi."

"Hi."

"'Sup?"

"The Prime Ministers of Brazil, Argentina, and Barbados are coming in soon fro the trade thing."

"Prime Minister of Barbados. Wouldn't you love to have that job?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't? Anyway, there's a party dance-"

"The traditional diplomatic stuff."

"Yeah. The President wants it made known that we may bring a guest. It's at 7."

"Who're you bringing?"

"Uh, I don't know. I was kinda thinkin', maybe, uh, Ainsley." Josh laughed. Sam gave him a pathetic look. "No, no, it's just kinda funny. I'd ask her, I think she likes you." Sam chuckled slightly. "You can figure that yet you can't see what's right in front of your face." At Josh's puzzled look, Sam nodded at Donna. "You think I should ask her?" Sam sighed, obviously miffed he hadn't gotten the actual message across. "Yeah, ask her," Sam replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. He walked off, leaving Josh looking confused. Josh turned and walked over to Donna and hoped to heaven Donna wasn't still mad at him. "Donna?" he said uncertainly. "Hmm?"

"You're not mad?"

"Josh, if I stayed mad at you for every stupid thing you said, I'd probably have turned homicidal by now." Josh chuckled. "Anyway, you wanna come to the reception for the prime ministers?"

"Of what countries?"

"Argentina, Brazil, and Barbados."

"Really? Maybe there'll be some good looking Brazilians."

"You'd be there as my date," Josh responded huffily. Donna turned to look him full in the face. "Are you asking me out?" she said, an obvious joking tone in her voice. "If that's what you want to call it," Josh replied. She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, Mr. Possessive. What time?"

"I'm not possessive."

"Yeah, that explains why you sabotage all my dates."

"I do not."

"Liar. What-"

"I mean, I'd be possessive if this was different-"

"Different how?" Josh mentally winced. He'd painted himself in a corner. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe if you were my girlfriend or something, but since you're not, I'm not possessive."

"That argument really stunk."

"Yeah, I know, but still, I'm not-" Donna grabbed Josh by the back of his neck and kissed him. Josh, obviously not minding, wrapped his arms around her. When they finally moved back, Josh still had a slightly stunned look on his face. "What time?" Donna asked again, smiling. "Uh... 6:30."

"Okay. Can I go home now?"

"You don't wanna get something to eat?"

"Josh, it's quarter to midnight. Are there any places open now?"

"Never underestimate the resourcefulness of a Lyman. Let's go." Josh took her hand and they walked out together.

From their position behind a file cabinet, two people watched them walk away. The man grinned. "Well, it didn't go exactly according to plan, but, oh well."

"How long do you think it's gonna be before they re gonna realize there's no party?"

"A while." They began walking down the hall. "Thanks for your help, Mrs. Bartlet." Abbey grinned. "Anytime I can help, Sam."

 

The end.


End file.
